


Persuaded

by elleorwhatever



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleorwhatever/pseuds/elleorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Hancock make a stop at The Third Rail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuaded

Hancock sat across from Evelyn in the sideroom of The Third Rail. First time he’d been back to Goodneighbor in weeks, and it was shit. (Not the shit, but just plain shit.) Beer was shit, sanitation was shit, smell was shit.

Still, he couldn’t complain too much. Magnolia was just warming up, the jet was starting to drop. And, the uh… present company was giving him warm tingly feelings too.

“So. You’ve never gotten high. Ever. Not even a little bit.”

“Nope. Does that bother you?”

“Hey, nothin wrong with being a late bloomer.”

Hancock leaned toward her, let his voice drop an octave or two and put on the cocky smirk he knew was oh-so flattering to his figure.

He said, “And pleasure withheld makes it all the sweeter.”

Evelyn took a drag from her cigarette. He watched the contraction of her lips around the cigarette and not for the first time fantasized about touching that scar on her upper lip, the one that always gave her a touch of a smile – just enough to make a ghoul think his flirting was getting him somewhere.

“Mr. Mayor, I’m a good girl. From a good family. If you’re trying to corrupt me, you’ll have to do better than that.”

She cocked her head, hair falling into her face, a flash of white teeth. Maybe that was the alcohol buzz he saw in her eyes. Or maybe he was right about their getting somewhere. Somewhere with a lot of that golden, tan skin exposed and liberal amounts of heavy petting.

“Is that a challenge?”

She didn’t answer, smiling. She continued smoking. That right there was somethin out of a movie. Her practiced grace moving cigarette to mouth, the hypnotizing puff, the tilt of her hand and the little violence of the ash flick. It pulled you into her rhythm and goddammit she knew it, too.

“I’ve never taken chems, and I don’t have plans to,” Evelyn said.

“Everything else – ”she gestured at the space between them, all the cigarette stubs, the beer, the liquor, “I can be _persuaded_.”

Deliberately, she held his gaze.

Hancock chuckled. “Well, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Guys, I am _right here_ ,” Piper angrily cleared her throat. She glared.

“Oh, uh. Sorry, Piper.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“So.”

“Time to get going?”

“Yep.”


End file.
